lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Minor Characters
This page covers a list of minor characters with concrete names mentioned in clothing description and events. Story Suit Characters Evernight's Dream *'Hayden:' A legendary fairy tale author who wrote the fairy tale, "Evernight's Dream". *'Lillian:' Mr. Hayden's assistant. **Lillian is represented by the Dreampath for Travelers suit. *'Pawn of White: '''One of the chess pieces of White Queen that tests Nikki. **Pawn of White is represented by the Dream Bagpiper suit. *'White Queen: She and her subjects test Nikki on a chessboard. Once Nikki pass the tests, White Queen throws a ball where she and her subjects tells her what happened hundreds of years ago. **White Queen is represented by the White Queen suit. *'Princess Dawn: '''She is the princess that has fallen into slumber by the powers of Queen Night, until her Warrior, Nikki, awakens her by accepting the queen and princess' qualities of night and dawn. As Princess Dawn walks out of the castle, she thanks Nikki for accepting her. It is revealed that she and Queen Night were originally one being, the "Goddess of Real Dream", until her night half split from the dawn half and placed the entire kingdom of Evernight into eternal slumber. **Princess Dawn is represented by the Princess Dawn suit. *'Queen Night: 'She placed Princess Dawn and the entire kingdom of Evernight into eternal slumber until Nikki arrives and awakes the princess. It is revealed that she and Princess Dawn were originally one being, the "Goddess of Real Dream", until she grew bitter about the dawn and eventually split from her dawn half to bring the entire kingdom of Evernight into eternal slumber. **Queen Night is represented by the Night's Queen suit. Ghost Gathering *'Miss Bone: **Miss Bone is represented by the Miss Bone suit. *'Underworld Lord': **Underworld Lord is represented by the Underworld Lord suit. Four Seasons *'Evelyn:' A tree spirit residing in the Pigeon Forest. During the winter she falls into a deep slumber and wakes up when spring arrives. She was very lonely and unsatisfied with her life, and wanted someone to save her from her loneliness. No one came. As she began to lose faith she realized that she had to take matter in her own hands. She watered every budding sapling in hopes to give birth to a new spirit. One day, unexpectedly, a tree spirit was born. His name was Keller and the two spent their days in each other's company. **Evelyn is represented by the Wind's Whisper suit. *'Keller:' **Keller is represented by the Cloud's Smile suit. *'Emmy': **Emmy is represented by the Lantern Wish suit. *'Vane': **Vane is represented by the Flute's Thoughts suit. *'Renee': **Renee is represented by the Galactic Classics suit. *'Abner': **Abner is represented by the Stellar Atlas suit. *'Rina: '''A childhood friend and lover to Shawn. They celebrated their anniversary at Wheat Field's Apple Town where Shawn planned a surprise train tour for her. **Rina is represented by the Bond in Distance suit. *'Shawn': A childhood friend and lover to Rina. On their anniversary, he surprised Rina with a luxury tour on the train around Wheat Field. **Shawn is represented by the Warmth Nearby suit. Caelum et Ocean *'Pheral:' **Pheral is represented by the Winged Journey suit. *'Ellisa': **Ellisa is represented by the Ocean Dream suit. Gallery Suit Characters Apple * '''Rachel': ** Rachel is a student who likes dancing and school spirit. She is represented in the Youth Storm suit. * Emika: ** Emika is represented by the Bouquet Bike suit. * Joey: ** Joey is represented by the Track Blazer suit. * Alinda: ** Alinda is represented by the Blue Fantasy suit. * Karin: ** Karin is represented by the Tornado Rhapsody suit. * Sani: ** Sani is represented by the Thunder Beat suit. * Doris: ** Doris is represented by the Crime Buster suit. * Curt: ** Curt is represented by the Midnight Prisoner suit. * Ivy: ** Ivy is represented by the Raspberry Pink Rock suit. * Miss Conch: ** Miss Conch is represented by the Rippling Silk suit. * Macy: ** Macy is represented by the Skateboard Girl suit. *'Norrin': Revived as a ghost when the staff of Hecate brought back the Ash Tower, Norrin held her final performance with Luciter and her lover Edvina. Torn from everything she cherished in the war she died in together with Edvina, Luciter and Rubbit, Norrin wished that every kid could grow up in joy—that every family could live in harmony, and how war will cease forever. She was cornered by the rules of society and fought back with her song. Her dream was fulfilled after 8 years. Edvina commented how Norrin's voice grew lower and lower, like a blade cleaving the cloud, and Norrin commented how even death could not separate them. While she knew "the winner" could wipe them out brazenly, it could not stop Norrin from singing. She pondered if it was the people's wishes that brought her back. This show was her last gift to them, and tried to leave her voice forever on this land. **Norrin is represented by the Final Song suit. *'Rubbit': **Rubbit is represented by the Backlight Chord suit. Lilith *'Star Seer': Lilith Kingdom's only seer and the tutor of Starlet. She possesses a natural power to perform divination and always takes her hat with her. Many people beg and tries to do anything in order to make her predict for them. She gave a gift to Nikki, saying that she is the fate of Miraland. **Star Seer is represented by the Star Seer suit. *'Locco': Bobo's best friend. She invited Nikki and Bobo to her tea party, which is nothing like the Wintermount tea party. Locco is like most girls in Lilith, wearing cute lolita-styled clothes and collecting princess handbags. She has a shoe cabinet as big as a wall, is a perfectionist when it comes to collocation, and loves sweet pink-knee high stockings, the latter which Bobo jokingly calls "Locco's complex". Bobo called Nikki as a long-haired Locco jokingly once, but Momo retorted back, saying Nikki would never wear Locco's big bowknot. **Locco is represented by the Locco's Tea Party suit. *'Alice': Based on Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, Alice is a lovely and innocent girl with the most precious attribute: curiosity. She chased a speaking rabbit with a pocket watch and dropped into a hole, entering a kingdom. This reminded Nikki of herself, drawing a parallel. Alice met the fierce Queen of Hearts, the nice King of Hearts, and the arrogant Knave of Hearts. In Alice's Time Gate, Alice and the rabbit is late for a tea party in March. It is commented that Alice inherited her blond hair from her mother and that the rabbit stitched her apron: one stitch to forget time, another to imprison space. In truth, this is to hold Alice there against her will, but she pays no attention to it because she is unaware. Her dress has power patterns which made her a covenant of prison, and there are voices from the void telling her to leave. **Alice is represented by the Alice in Wonderland suit and the Alice’s Time Gate suit. *'Little Red Riding Hood': Based on the European fairy tale, Little Red Riding Hood was a girl who lived in a village a long time ago with her parents. She was visiting her grandma, who lived in the forest, bringing a basket of bread and wine, a hunter gun, and flowers she picked on the way. Her grandma had given her a Red Riding Hood for her birthday, thus explaining her nickname. She met the wolf and said she was going to her grandma. When she arrived, her grandma looked very sick. She was swallowed by the wolf but was lucky that a hunter passed by, saving her and her grandma. **The Little Red Riding Hood is represented by the Red Hood's Adventure suit. *'Twin Idols': A pair of popular twin sister idols Nikki ran into in Lilith. Wearing hearts and bows—their logo even being the big heart on their top—nobody loves them more than Lilith's girls do. They wanted to be idols since their childhood, but it costs a lot to be one. They put a lot of work into their clothes. The unique designs have won them praises though Momo thinks the hemline of their shorts are unnecessary. The theme of the costume is heart of love. It is commented that their stocks are nothing but Absolute Field. **The twin idols are represented by the Heart of Miracles suit and its recolor. *'Liza': A 17 year old war princess. A vile dragon rampaged in her kingdom so she led the knights to battle, which took days of fighting at the kingdom's border. She crossed winds and snows to protect her homeland. Liza slayed the dragon with her ice sword, which is described as the most important role in the whole story. The dragon's blood splattered onto her dress, turning into gleaming ice crystals. She used its blood as blue dye and its skin as a belt, granting her power. Being from Lilith, her glove also had a cute bow. The old king gathered the purest crystals and best craftsmen to make a snow crown for her. **Liza is represented by the Military Princess suit. *'Eruca': A knight sworn to serve Queen Nanari, declaring herself as the Queen's sword. She has a will as solid as steel and is utmost loyal to protect the country. Eruca and Neva are very different but get along well. The sword she wields is her teacher's who obtained it from an expedition for a knight's glory. **Erica is represented by the Heart Knight suit. *'Dancing Girl': A toy music box girl that dances in a castle. It is suggested that she is part of a fairy tale, as Bobo fell asleep late at night, presumably reading her tale, and that the girl is aside Bobo's cabinet, dancing. The girl deeply adored the knight who protects the castle, but there was a jealous pianist who unleashed evil thorns on the castle, sending the knight in peril. She danced to stop the thorns, day after day, thanks to an old bagpipe man who found an ancient dance book, and disappeared to find the cure. The knight managed to kill the pianist with his sword, but the thorns did not stop with the music. Thus, in order to protect the castle, the girl never ceased to dance; the knight began to protect her. **The dancing girl is represented by the Red Shoes suit. *'Liliana': **Liliana is represented by the Maiden's Romance suit. *'Miss Cathro': **Miss Cathro is represented by the Dreamy Afternoon Tea suit. *'Satir': An innocent shepherdess from the grassland that Annabel met when looking for material. They soon became friends and Satir invited Annabel to see three newborn lambs: the white lamb Baa, the black-legged Softy and the brown-eared Bleaty, but the later disappeared. Satir was about to cry. The two went to search for the lost Bleaty and finally found it in a strawberry field. Satir was so happy when she Bleaty; it must have been grazing and forgot its way home. Satir thanked Annabel by giving her a basket of fresh fruits—all of Annabel's favorites. **Satir is represented by the Satiroth's Sheep suit. *'Dodocha': A Lilith girl who wants to open a cafe named "Rabbits and White Camellias Love Poems". She grew up hearing colorful fairy tales, one being Miss White Rabbit and likes that one the most. On Dodocha's birthday she held a small white tea party in the courtyard, wondering if the rabbit from her fairy tale will appear. Her parents gave Dodocha an interesting birthday present: a teacup with a bunny on it, which almost melted her heart. Then at night, she fell into sweet sleep, holding her most beloved white rabbit pillow. **Dodocha is represented by the Rabbit and Camellias suit. *'Lulu': The team leader and magician of the Haiden Fairytale Circus. In her story, the circus brought the magic of Lilith to Cloud City. One of Lulu's magic trick—which she learns at the festival—is to pour sweets from a hat. She uses many beautiful gloves for her acts. **Lulu is represented by the Cruise Fairy Tale suit. *'Lana': A girl who tried to dress up in Lilith style for a festival. It is assumed that the festival, Haiden Fairyland Circus, took place in Cloud City, according to the Cruise Fairy Tale suit. A notable accessory she wears is the hair ornament Bear's Ears, which she obtained from Lulu. At some point she meets raccoon dogs, in which she responds "Although you are really cute, I cannot give you popcorn!'" She also comments, embarrassingly, how there are always people who think her surprised expression is like a cute roar. She played in the garden all day and wrote the story in her diary. **Lana is represented by the Garden Diary suit. *'Alois': A new star of Lilith who launched her first concert. The way to her dream was not an easy one, starting out small with but a little supporting role at first. People said a star is like a meteor, shining shortly before disappearing, but to Alois, she believed that was enough. She did not look back and walked on firmly. Her necklace, Wings of Dreams, reveal that she has ties with Hemis and Kaiser, bidding farewell to the former with the latter and promising they will meet again in the future and sing together. **Alois is represented by the Melody of Stars suit. *'Love': Presumably a nightingale—whether or not literal or figuratively—Love is a caged bird who met someone named Sky. When he asked for her name, she dipped her finger in the water and wrote her name. He asked if they knew each other, but Love could not speak—only sing, although he did feel familiar. His words made her realize she was born to fly in the sky freely, and awoke her heart to pursue freedom. She broke the cage, spread her thorny wings and flew to Sky, but could not find him. She gave up and hit the road, deciding to change fate again. **Love is represented by the Song of Night Sky suit. *'Sky': Someone familiar Love met. His words encouraged her to break lose from the cage and soar freely. When she looked for him, she could not find him, and therefore decided to give him up. **Sky is told by the Song of Night Sky suit. *'Bobo Doll': A doll created by Noah, depicting Bobo. She has her own official portrait outside of her suit. She refers to Noah as "her master" and has lots of afternoon tea parties to the point where she is blissfully ignorant to anything else. She is very attached to him, even becoming angry if anyone dares to think Noah has "someone else" as favorite. She sometimes feels lonely having afternoon tea all by herself and can be a bit mischievous too, an example being how she serves lemon juice saying it's sweet cherry blossom tea. **The Bobo doll is represented by the Fondant Game suit. *'Mr. Earl': A young earl who lives in a remote castle with his servants, Mr. Kitten and Miss Chubby. He always keeps a severe look to make himself look more nobler, but the people around always look at him like a child. He starts his day after waking up with breakfast and proceeds his day with duties: patrol the castle, attend Mr. Kitten's class and receipt the visitors. He never feels bored or lonely, liking the nag of Miss Chubby and watching Mr. Kitten trimming the shrubs. When he sleeps, his fluffy tail wave unconsciously. He has a favorite blanket on which a catmint is woven, and only by snuggling it will he sleep well. The staff with a navy gem he possesses was left by the old earl, who left the castle to Miss Chubby and Mr. Kitten to watch over the little earl grow. Earl himself does not know where the old earl is. **Mr. Earl is represented by the Fluffy Gentleman suit. *'Mr. Kitten': The butler and teacher to Mr. Earl since his childhood. He has to wake up really early, but loves to work nonetheless. Warm sunlight and delicate tea in a casual afternoon will make Mr. Kitten want to take a nap. Mr. Kitten hopes the earl will go outside the castle, though he is afraid that Earl will be hurt. **Mr. Kitten is told and portrayed in the Fluffy Gentleman suit. *'Miss Chubby': The nagging maid to Mr. Earl since his childhood. Her routine is to sweep every corner of the castle and prepare breakfast. In the story she served the earl a cup of black tea with cinnamon, a heart-shaped egg, a sausage, and half grilled fish. Before she was a very clumsy servant, breaking "all those" tea cups, but is now very skillful. **Miss Chubby is told and portrayed in the Fluffy Gentleman suit. *'Gwyneth': **Gwyneth is represented by the Aroma of Love Letter suit. *'Bottle Witch': **The bottle witch is represented by the Magic of Love suit. **The bottle witch's official story can be read in the Fairy Tale in Bottle event. *'Fernel': **Fernel is told by the Flower of Magic Kiss suit. *'Felia': A stunning, dancing angel who hides her true self. To others, she is light itself: pure and innocent. But in order to uphold that image, she conceals her dark side, keeping it a secret. She dared not to show it in fear of rejection. When the day came to reveal that secret, she was met by mixed opinions. She thought she would feel bad when others leave, but instead she felt relieved for those why stayed. She accepted the darkness and did not regret it one bit, dancing one last time as the angel she was known for. **Felia is represented by the Nightmare Angel suit. *'Clara': A doll that a greedy shop owner threw away when she lost her charm. Alone in the warehouse with materials and tools, miracles happened to Clara: she was given a soul and charm, as well as freedom and the creativity to create a brand. Working in the night under moonlight, she poured her heart into her work, infusing her eagerness for freedom, knowledge of beauty, and love for the world. When the owner came the next morning, the showcase was already surrounded by crowds in intense discussion. Clara had walked out under the witness of the crowds. With prices rising, the shop owner saw this as an opportunity and started an auction. People scrambled for clothes with high prices. The incident was later taken as a successful advertisement, but as for Clara herself, she became a successful designer. The dress part Showcase of Dream concludes her story with "No matter how crazy a dream could be, as long as enough effort is paid, it will come true in the end." **Clara is represented by the Showcase of Dream suit. Pigeon *'Lily': **Lily is represented by the Lily Fairy suit. *'Yoyo': **Yoyo is mentioned in the The Gentle Madam suit. *'Elinor': **Elinor is represented by the Duke's Daughter suit. *'Anna': **Anna is represented by the Miss Anna and Anna's Party suit. *'Marquis Rayman': **Marquis Rayman is mentioned in the Miss Anna suit. *'Payne': **Payneis is represented by the Socialite suit. *'Sapphires': A handsome Pigeon man who lives a double-life as a phantom thief. **Sapphires is represented by the Sapphires the Phantom Thief suit. *'Olivia': **Olivia is represented by the Olivia's Dance suit. *'Snow Queen': **Snow Queen is represented by the Snow Queen suit. *'Spring Maiden': **Spring Maiden is represented by the Vernal Maid suit. *'Lina': **Lina is represented by the Crown of Love suit. *'Sylvia': **Sylvia is represented by the Mrs. Sylvia suit. *'Simbeldean': **Simbeldean is represented by the Magnolia Scent suit. *'Leah': **Leah is represented by the Crystal Lady suit. *'Maguer': **Maguer is represented by the Magnificent Flower suit. *'Celine': **Celine is represented by the Wings of Steam suit. *'Steel Lily': **Steel Lily is represented by the Steel Lily suit. *'Rose Lord': **Rose Lord is mentioned in the Black Rose suit. *'Melissa': **Melissa is represented by the Time Flies suit. *'Ophelia': **Ophelia is represented by the White Masquerade suit. *'Demon Hunter': **Demon Hunter is represented by the Deicide Kalpa suit. *'Stone Bone': **Stone Bone is represented by the Snow Stone Tusk suit. *'Elemmire': **Elemmire is represented by the Ode to Glory suit. *'Witch Hecate': A popular folklore witch who is assumed to reside in a secret mountain, as the small towns' residents near it warn visitors to stay away. If the record is true, she once was a common girl in the town who earned a living as a perfumer. It is also mentioned that her real name can be found in the dirt-covered old books in the town's library. Word says when the cloud obscures the moon, the witch will haunt lonely passersby. People summoned by her never return. It is implied that she sacrifices those people in order to revive her lover and make him immortal. She had failed a considerable number of times but kept trying nonetheless, to the point where she never panicked and tried to get used to dead ends. Her justification is that the souls of humans are countless like flowing water, but the time of her and his are still. She repeatedly refined his soul, trying to purify it and infuse it into a vague human shadow. With his eyes closed, he gradually became alive with the infusion of the essence. A possible theory of how he died might be from a small clash centuries ago, where "several young men were lost", so recorded. Because she lost her past beauty, she also wonders if he will still recognize her. **Witch Hecate is represented by the Witch Hecate suit. **According to the Night of Starfall event, someone named Hecate, Keeper of Abyss, accidentally lost her staff in Miraland, which consequently revived the Greenfield Tower. It is speculated that she may be the same person. *'Unik': **Unik is represented by the Guardian of Purity suit. *'Hunter': **Hunter is represented by the Bounty Hunter suit. *'Clover': **Clover is represented by the Clover's Ceremony suit. *'Angie': **Angie is represented by the Flower Feather suit. North *'Clair': **Clair is represented by the Clair's Wish suit. *'Luciter': **Luciter is represented by the Beat of Abyss suit. *'Claudia': **Claudia is represented by the Snow Wolf suit. *'Melia:' When a young girl, at the age of 15, went onto a plane for the first time, she knew her life was to fly. Melia and her father was passionate—they even owned a red plane—but her father was too old and spent most of his time at the airport, looking for it. She accomplished incredible feats, such as being the first female, as well as youngest, to fly across Miraland, including Ruin and Wasteland. Her thoughts influenced many. A century later, Pigeon Aviation Museum held a ceremony to honor Melia. It is mentioned that she graduated from a flight college at 18 and five years later owned her own plane named 'Little Red Bus'. **Melia is represented by the Dream Sky suit. *'Thiana:' A military student who goes out to war for the first time. Her drive to enroll in military school was for one name, Nidhogg. She swore to protect the peace of North and takes pride in the battlefield. It is implied that she took a heavy wound to the chest, enduring the pain and waiting for peaceful death. **Thiana is represented by the War in Winter suit. Wasteland *'Shey': **Shey is represented by the Soaring Eagle suit. *'Mushen': **Mushen is described in the Magician of the Wild suit. *'Lika': **Lika is represented by the Wind Deep Legend suit. *'Cassandra': **Cassandra is represented by the Astral Islets suit. *'Yos': **Yos is represented by the Phantom in Desert suit. *'Vnet': **Vnet is represented by the Golden Shadow suit. Ruin *'Dawn:' An android from Ruin Island that crash landed on the coast of Lilith Kingdom after a storm. A sick boy found her and decided to fix her aircraft. She became his first friend and bid farewell after he fixed it. In response he cried. Time passed, and she was distracted from her machine work by memories of his smile, She was determined to find him but he was already gone. A tomb, most likely his, silently faced the sea on the slope. **Dawn is represented by the Mechanical Heart suit. *'Unnamed Sister:' She was born with an illness that made her weaker and weaker every day, and could die any day. Her brother, the best engineer in Ruin, dedicated his work to finding a way to prolong her life. He placed her into a robotic body, making her the core of an AI and preventing illness or age from killing her. To avoid suspicion, her brother claimed she was a simple artificial butler. However, a virus was implanted into her program by hackers, which forced her against her will to attempt to destroy the island's entire AI system. She self-destructed, either of her own accord or her brother's, to prevent her from doing any more damage. **Unnamed Sister is represented by the War on Ruins suit. *'NR-001:' Created by Mr. Berent, NR-001 was initially created for data handling. He eventually realised her potential, modelling her body after a prototype war machine. This allowed her to go outside, receive orders and send data back to him at any time. **NR-001 is represented by the NR-001 suit. *'Lucia:' Lucia is a super-rare character in the game Interstellar, and is the captain of the Galaxy Union Legion. She is the fastest flying character in her legion, and can enter her volley state for 20 seconds. **Lucia is represented by the Volley Lucia suit. *'Angelica:' She is a character of the game Interstellar, and is a princess of the stage Pink Galaxy Bastion. She is a secret player, untrackable, and can "blink" or teleport a short distance. **Angelica is represented by the Angica's Dream suit. *'Tidy:' Tidy is a person who was asleep for a long time, which made time stop. When she awakened, although dead silence fell around her, time again began to flow. **Tidy is represented by the Cosmos Tide suit. *'Kaiser:' Kaiser is a virtual AI singer whose voice is composed of the recordings of hundreds of talented singers and fans. Her voice is filled with the emotion and dreams of all of these people, which she can feel, making her almost real. Her voice is described as 'raw and energetic' by Momo.. She believes that music can only be considered truly beautiful if it can emotionally affect its listeners. She represents humanity in her battle with Hemis during Void Singer, and eventually befriends her. **Kaiser is represented by the Nebula Echo suit. *'Hemis:' Hemis is an alien travelling android, travelling between Ruin and Cosmos. She attempts to lead a small musical revolution with her singing, facing off against the manmade Kaiser. Her voice and songs are calculated and measured to perfect harmony through trillions of combinations and several planets' contributions, and her voice is described as 'perfect and harmonious' by her fans. Her musical battle with Kaiser leads her to learn that emotional interference may destabilise harmony, but that it also brings its own beauty. She returns to her home planet after her truce, seeking further knowledge. **Hemis is represented by the Cosmos Sound suit. *'Claudia:' Claudia 7.8.0. is a new costume model with adjustable figure and face. It seems like her mood changes when her outfit changes, which is why she is under close supervision from her engineers. However, her outfits are actually only projected onto her, and not changed by her ever so-often. She has the ability of super powerful cruising. **Claudia is represented by the Artificial Idol suit. *'Ciel:' A virtual game contest judge who catches and punishes cheaters, ends tiebreakers and prevents harm from coming to contestants. The top contestant in the contest will be able to fight Ciel. Her mech familiar, Volt Rabbit, is the most powerful in Ruin and works and fights for her, and she is claimed to be the hope of humanity. However, she is reclusive, only staying close to her familiar mech. She wants to be as sharp-eyed and powerful as Volt Rabbit. **Ciel is represented by the Volt Ciel suit. *'Clack:' A hacker working for the organization 01. **Clack is represented by the Humanoid Source Code suit. *'Edvina': An AI who came to existence thanks to Norrin's music. She, along with Luciter, Rubbit and her lover Norrin were killed during a war. When the staff of Hecate resummoned the Ash Tower, she was brought back as a ghost to make her voice heard one last time, spreading love, hope and peace to the world. She comments how she once longed for freedom, musing how it was a funny luxury coming from an AI; how music will grant her emancipation, and how wherever Norrin's song could reach, she could stay. She learned how to live with a grudge but not with silence. The world of music was, for her, much larger than the real world she saw; she was completely smitten, and she would have loved to chase the infinity. **Edvina is represented by the Overdrive Cycle suit. *'Q': Edvina's mixer in form of a cat. She comments how the sound it formed seemed to be shaking out of thrill. **Q is mentioned and presented in the Overdrive Cycle suit. Festivals *'Milight': **Milight is represented by the Dress Song suit. *'Azhar': The princess of the Desert Tribe in Wasteland. **Azhar is represented by the Princess Azhar suit. *'Smile': A performer from the December Troupe and later the Smile Circus who often perform with Claire. She has been trying to find a way to bring Claire's happiness back. **Smile is represented by the Circus Night suit and the Joker and Magic Card suit. **She also has her own portrait which appears in the events. *'Claire': A performer from the December Troupe and later the Smile Circus who often perform with Smile. Ever since the Joker mask stole her happiness and smiles, her partner has been finding ways to bring them back to her. **Claire is represented by the Joker & Diamond Mask suit and the Aria of Night suit. *'Gifty': **Gifty is represented by the Gifty's Adventure suit. *'Tia': **Tia is represented by the Spring Fantasia suit. *'Qumi': **Qumi is represented by the Blessed Bark suit. Troupe *'Princess Swan': **Princess Swan is represented by the White Swan suit. *'Black Swan': **Black Swan is represented by the Black Swan suit. *'Starcy': With hopes and ambitions in pursuit of stardom, Starcy left her old life behind and headed towards Welton. Her story is set in summer and she attended hundreds of auditions without luck. It was easy to lose faith; countless young hearts with the same goal left the city with tears and broken dreams. Even so, despite crying when she was all alone, Starcy persevered and put up her best smile when the lights were on. After being refused countless times, Starcy gained her first role as an ice cream servant. She was overjoyed. Her one-minute segment became a success and her name became gradually known. She was offered many other jobs but refused, staying true to roots: ice cream. **Starcy is represented by the Dream of Star City. *'Castry': After Starcy's success in Welton, she went to Cicia to film her new movie. In Dream of Star City, Starcy is described to play two roles in her show, Star City of December Troupe. That other role is most likely Castry, although it is not confirmed whether or not the two are related. In the show, Castry plays the role as an ice cream servant and serves Starcy with a big smile. Starcy, realizing that her career started out with ice cream too, was struck by nostalgia. Believing this is was meant to be, and that they will meet again, the two dance, expressing their dream and youth. After the summer tour ended, Starcy bid farewell and brought her dream back to her hometown after so many years. **Castry is represented by the Summer Color suit. *'Lacey': A passionate, warm-hearted magician who protects the animals of a forest. She has a comprehensive Spell Encyclopedia and she keeps in mind every spell in order to help the residents. She also has a magic wand made of cornel and a feather of a blue phoenix's tail. Naughty elves had come and pranked the animals, examples being freezing a bear into ice engraving; leaving a stone carrot for a little rabbit, hurting its teeth; stealing a bowerbird's treasured gem when it went out to forage. Lacey saved the animals and gave them consolation: the bear with some honey, the rabbit with a real carrot (on top of its teeth fixed), and the bowerbird with a new necklace to find the gem. Afterwards she managed to drive away the disturbing elves, and the forest returned to peace. The animals threw a big party to thank her. **Lacey is represented by the Pine Curse suit. Stars *'Zhang:' A long haired male God. **Zhang is represented by the Deer of Net Moon suit. *'Room:' She has the Sun's power, and her positive energy can defeat the evil. She is a Goddess, who is located in the fourth mansion of the eastern Azure Dragon; to be more precise, in it's stomach, giving her the ability to remove all ill fortune. She has the purest soul and power out of all the stars. **Room is represented by the Rabbit of Room Sun suit. *'Exqus:' Thanks to the Goddess Room, she was created from ice and snow. **Exqus is a part of the suit Rabbit of Room Sun. *'Miss Nine:' The representative of the Tail Star, the 6th rank from the 7 oriental stars named Miss Nine has the totem of a tiger with fire. It is represented by the tail of the dragon, which is the dragon's weakest part. She is proud and aloof. She lives in the nether zone full of ghost fire all year long. She is also proud of her force, the only one being able to match her is Climax. Her pet is named Night. **Miss Nine is represented by the Fire Tiger of Tail suit. *'Night:' Miss Nine's pet, who is also the embodiment of her power. **Night is a part of the Fire Tiger of Tail suit. *'Vixen:' Vixen is one of the 7 Constellations, whose symbol is the moon, and totem is the fox. She is said to have the ability to transform into a beautiful lady who can overthrow thrones. Girls in the Cloud Empire believe that by worshipping Vixen, they can have an ideal marriage. According to the legends originating from the Cloud Empire, the nine-tail Vixen is a symbol peacefulness, longevity and might. **Vixen is represented by the Moon Vixen suit. Happiness *'Xiu': **Xiu is represented by the Farewell to Boudoir suit. *'Kana': **Kana is represented by the Poetic Future suit. *'Elaine': **Elaine is represented by the Dream Wedding suit. *'Julian': **Julian is described in the Dream Wedding suit. Wonder Museum *'Secret Girl': **Secret Girl is represented by the Back to Prehistory suit. **She makes an appearance in the Wonder Museum Event. Category:Characters